


Just a Bit of Luck

by Ellie603



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: (literally the only one in the film but beggars can't be choosers), Actually happy Thomas Barrow, Extended Scene, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Post-Film, Post-royal visit, The implications of THAT Baxley scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: “You could never be a fool to me.”“Do you mean that, really?”“I do. And I think you know how much.”Molesley spends the rest of the day after the royals leave helping out at the Abbey all for a chance to talk to Miss Baxter again to make sure he understood her words correctly. Could Miss Baxter really feel the same way about him that he feels about her? It would be beyond anything Molesley could ever dream, but sometimes dreams come true.
Relationships: Phyllis Baxter/Joseph Molesley, Thomas Barrow & Phyllis Baxter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Just a Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this the day after I saw the movie back in September, but life things got in the way and now its December, but this finally exists! 
> 
> My only wish for the Downton movie was for confirmed Baxley, and most of the way through the movie I thought we weren't going to get anything at all, but then, just when all hope was lost, they threw in one beautiful little scene that I could not get over back when the movie came out and still cannot get over now three months later. But, naturally, I felt like we needed more Baxley, so here we go (with some background Thomas being super happy after getting kissed by his boyfriend because I felt like it was necessary).
> 
> Enjoy!

_“You could never be a fool to me.”_

_“Do you mean that, really?”_

_“I do. And I think you know how much.”_

Miss Baxter’s words rang through Molesley’s head as he stood just outside the gate, a bashful smile on his face directed toward the ground. Could it be true? Did Miss Baxter, the kindest, most compassionate, most loyal, most _wonderful_ woman he had ever been fortunate enough to know… did she really feel the same way to him that he felt towards her?

He had appreciated her friendship first and foremost in the last few years, but even as he fell for her, he’d known that she was too good for him. Too kind, too smart. She would never look a fool in front of the king and queen.

But that’s what Molesley had done the previous night, and here was Miss Baxter saying that he could never be a fool in her eyes. Implying that she had eyes for him especially.

If he could marry her, if he could spend the rest of his life at her side… Molesley began to hope as he had never dared hope before.

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Molesley continued through the gate around to the back door where he caught sight of Miss Baxter laughing with Anna and Mr. Bates as they walked inside.

Miss Baxter flashed a quick smile back at Molesley before she disappeared behind the door, and Molesely felt his heart leap in his chest.

The entire staff met back in the servant’s hall, minus the kitchen staff but including both Carson and Mr. Barrow, though the latter was now technically back in charge with the departure of the royals.

Molesley could almost hear the house sighing with relief at the return to calm brought on by the end of the festivities at Downton. The servants spoke to each other in only soft voices, no one daring to disturb the overwhelming sense of gratitude and quiet that had fallen over the entire room.

And it seemed the upstairs felt it too as no one was so much summoned for luncheon or anything else for nearly half an hour.

Molesley watched as Anna, Miss Baxter, and Andy filled Mr. Barrow in on what had happened in his absence, while Mr. Barrow responded with a much lighter smile than Molesley had ever seen from him. In fact, Mr. Barrow seemed in far better spirits generally than Molesley had ever known him to be in, even when playing with Master George or back in the old days when he used to scheme with Miss O’Brien. He didn’t even seem to be annoyed with Mr. Carson’s continued presence in the servant’s hall. It seemed his day off had done Mr. Barrow good.

But then with a chime everyone returned to reality and headed back to work. Food had to be sent up, finery had to be put away, the lady’s maids and valets needed to begin preparing for the ball that night.

Now that the royals were gone, Molesley was technically off-duty, but he had already arranged to miss classes for the day, so he elected to stay and help out. And, of course, he wasn’t leaving until he had a proper chance to talk with Miss Baxter.

He helped Andy and Mr. Barrow serve a quick luncheon before the family separated to take stock of their own lives before getting ready for the ball.

“Andy, I need help putting things away upstairs,” Mr. Barrow said briefly as all the dishes were returned to the kitchen.

He left the room before Andy could reply.

Molesley could see that Andy wanted some time with Daisy, who was finally free for a bit before dinner, so he stepped in before Andy could begin to follow Mr. Barrow.

“I’ll help him out if you like,” Molesely offered quickly. “I’m not needed back at school until tomorrow, and I don’t mind.”

Andy’s face lit up. “Oh would you, Mr. Molesley? Thank you. I just wondered if I could have a few moments to talk with Daisy.”

Molesley smiled at the young couple. “Just be sure you don’t leave me alone with Mr. Barrow for too long.”

Andy laughed reassuringly and left Molesley to follow Mr. Barrow upstairs.

“Did Andy send you up in his place?” Mr. Barrow asked skeptically when Molesely met him at the top of the steps. “That isn’t quite fair.”

“Oh no,” Molseley corrected him quickly. “I offered. So he could have a chance to talk with Daisy. Young love and all that.”

Molesley could have sworn he saw a faint smile at Mr. Barrow’s lips when Molesley spoke of ‘young love.’

“I suppose that’s alright then,” Mr. Barrow replied before walking into the dining room, leaving Molesley to follow him.

The pair worked in relative silence, removing the best silver from display and returning it to the butler’s pantry either to store it there or take it back downstairs.

“Did you enjoy your night off, Mr. Barrow?” Molesley asked conversationally.

He could have sworn he saw Mr. Barrow’s ears go pink.

“I did rather,” Mr. Barrow replied, only meeting Molesley’s eyes for a moment before ducking his head back down.

“Mr. Ellis seemed rather a nice fellow,” Molesley continued as he put away some serving dishes. “Certainly the best out of that whole lot.”

Mr. Barrow nodded quickly, that same small smile returning to his lips. “He was a nice fellow.”

Mr. Barrow seemed lost in thought for a moment before he shook his head as if coming out of a daydream. “I hear you all had a fine time here as well. I’ll admit I was a little sad to miss all the fun.”

“Oh, it was a great deal of fun, Mr. Barrow,” Molesley replied with a chuckle. “Though, if I’m honest, I’m grateful you missed it. I’m afraid I rather embarrassed myself in front of the King and Queen.”

Mr. Barrow’s small smile turned into a full grin at Molesley’s admission. “Andy gave me a report. I have to say, I do wish I’d seen the look on Carson’s face when you spoke to the Queen. I can’t quite imagine it.”

“I didn’t get a good look at it myself,” Molesley admitted sheepishly. “I was too mortified.”

Mr. Barrow let out a quiet laugh. “All water under the bridge. You got to serve the rest of the night, so clearly it wasn’t too bad.”

Molesley blinked at Mr. Barrow. He’d certainly never heard the man chuckle warmly at anything Molesley had said. Back when he was a footman, Mr. Barrow had been known to share a conspiratorial laugh with Miss O’Brien, and nowadays Miss Baxter or Anna could coax a smile and a laugh out of him, but this was more than unusual.

The pair worked in comfortable silence for a while longer before Andy finally reappeared.

“Sorry that took a bit,” the younger man apologized as he rushed into the pantry. “Thank you so much for helping out, Mr. Molesley.”

Molesley smiled at him. “No trouble at all, Andy.”

“If you want to start running some of this downstairs, I can finish up here,” Mr. Barrow said, not even a trace of annoyance in his voice. “Would you mind helping, Mr. Molesley?”

“Of course, I’d be glad to.”

Mr. Barrow offered him a smile of his own, before turning back to the cabinet he was finishing up.

“Mr. Barrow seems in a good mood,” Andy whispered back to Molesley as soon as they made it back to the staircase. “Not even a comment about me skipping out on work.”

“You’re right,” Molesley agreed immediately. “He even laughed with me about something earlier. I mean he’s laughed _at_ me before, to be sure, but never like we were sharing a joke.”

“Perhaps he’s just grateful to have his position after Mr. Carson replaced him,” Andy suggested thoughtfully.

Molesley considered that for a moment as they reached the storage room. “I suppose that could be it,” he conceded finally. “But it sounded as though he’d had something nice happen on his day out too.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’m glad for him,” Andy said with an air of finality. “He’s always had an unlucky lot, poor Mr. Barrow.”

“I always thought the same about myself,” Molesley replied pensively, “but it’s quite a thing when that luck changes.” His thoughts turned back to what Miss Baxter had said to him just a few hours earlier. If that wasn’t luck, then Molesley didn’t know what luck was.

Molesley was similarly busy for the rest of the afternoon helping Mr. Barrow, Andy, and even one or two of the maids. He crossed paths with Miss Baxter a couple times as she hurried up and down the stairs fetching last minute things for Her Ladyship, but it was never long enough to exchange more than a shy smile, leading Molesley to believe that perhaps Miss Baxter was thinking about their exchange by the gate just as much as he was.

Molesley, Andy, and Mr. Barrow took up a light dinner for the family to pick at before they all disappeared to get ready for the ball, but it was over quickly and soon all the dishes were returned to the kitchen and the pantry.

As Mrs. Patmore and Daisy busied themselves with a late dinner for the servants for once Miss Baxter, Mr. Bates, and Anna were able to rejoin them, Molesely took a moment’s rest alone in the Servants’ Hall. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Miss Baxter’s voice in the hallway, but before he could go greet her, a comment from Mr. Barrow stopped him short.

“You seem rather smiley today, Miss Baxter,” the butler said, a teasing smirk evident in his voice, but no trace of malice. “Anything to share?”

“Oh hush you,” Miss Baxter replied quickly, the smile clear in her voice. Molesley knew immediately that if he happened to walk out through the doorway, he’d see Miss Baxter ducking her head as she always did when she was complimented by someone. “If I’m in a good mood, you’re practically gleeful,” Miss Baxter continued, her words just as teasing as Mr. Barrow’s had been. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how happy you’ve been today, Mr. Barrow. I’m pleased for you, truly.”

There was a pause before Mr. Barrow replied, clearly affected by Miss Baxter’s words. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Molesley smiled to himself where he stood by the fireplace. This woman who he loved and who it seemed, against all odds. loved him back was so kind and supportive to every person who crossed her path. It was the greatest gift to have her in his life. For what he hoped was not the last time that day, Molesley felt lucky.

“I’ve got to run,” Miss Baxter said to Mr. Barrow. “I was just grabbing a pair of Her Ladyship’s gloves. They’ll be off soon.”

“I’ll be glad to hear it,” Mr. Barrow replied. “Daisy promised a feast to congratulate us on Downton’s victory, and I must say I’m rather keen to get started.”

Miss Baxter laughed appreciatively.

“And I’ll tell Mr. Molesley you say hello if I run across him, shall I?” Mr. Barrow teased.

“Oh, you devil,” Miss Baxter replied, bashful again. “I’ll be back in a tick.”

Molesley sat back in his chair, a wide smile on his face that he knew he couldn’t wipe away even if he wanted to.

He waited a minute to be sure that Mr. Barrow had gone, and then made his way over to the kitchen to see about the feast that Mr. Barrow had mentioned.

Sure enough, once the family had finally left, shown out by Mr. Barrow, Mr. Carson (who, it seemed, had been seeing to the wine and a few other small tasks throughout the afternoon), and Andy, and the valet and lady’s maids had returned downstairs, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy indeed laid out a veritable feast for the staff.

“I figured we were entitled to at least some of what Chef Whatsit brought with him for the royals,” Mrs. Patmore explained grinning. “Such a shame for him to miss such an important dinner.”

The entire staff burst out laughing at this and tucked in, lavishing praises on Mrs. Patmore and Daisy for what Mr. Molesley felt was quite possibly the best meal he’d ever had, even if he hadn’t been trading glances with Miss Baxter across the table the entire time while the staff reminisced over their success.

Once dinner was over, the group separated off to enjoy an easy night. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy quickly sped through cleanup to go down to Yue Tree Farm with Andy to visit Mr. Mason and make plans for the wedding. Anna and Mr. Bates went up to the nursery to retrieve little Johnny to spend some quiet time together in the Servants’ Hall while they waited up for the family to return late that night. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes retired to her sitting room for a drink, while Mr. Barrow, established in his seat at the head of the table, absently read the paper while he fiddled with some unfamiliar silver token in his ungloved hand.

Molesley knew it was time for him to go, but he had one thing to take care of before he did.

“I think it’s time I head back to the village,” Molesley said to the group that remained in the Servants’ Hall. “They’ll need me back in class tomorrow, and I’m sure I have plenty of stories to tell my students already.”

But before he could say anything else, Miss Baxter cut in. “Would you like some company? They won’t be back for hours, and I could do with a walk.”

Molesely offered her a relieved smile. It was easier for her to offer than for him to ask her to come along. “Oh, I’d be glad of it,” he replied immediately.

“Now don’t be gone too long, Miss Baxter,” Mr. Barrow called to her as she followed Molesley out of the room.

Miss Baxter threw a smile back in the butler’s direction, which he returned genuinely before returning his attention to the metal in his hand flashing surreptitiously behind his newspaper.

Neither Molesley or Miss Baxter spoke while they walked to the door and Molesley helped Miss Baxter with her coat, save for a small thank you from her. In a moment, they were out of the yard and walking down the gravel path toward the village.

Now that he was finally alone with her, all of the things he had wanted to say all day simply vanished from his mind.

After a few more moments of silence, he finally settled on an easy topic. “Mr. Barrow seems in good spirits today,” he said, trying to keep his words light. “He’s been downright pleasant and agreeable since the royals left this morning, joking with Andy and me and not complaining that Mr. Carson stuck around even after he was relieved of duty. I think his day off did him good.”

Miss Baxter smiled up at him. “I think you’re right. I don’t know when I’ve ever seen Mr. Barrow so happy. I think he’s finally come into a bit of good luck.”

“That’s about what Andy said this morning,” Molesley responded thoughtfully. “And I commented that I had often felt unlucky myself.” He paused there a moment.

“Do you still feel unlucky, Mr. Molesley?” Miss Baxter asked, a shyness to her words.

Mr. Molesley shook his head. “I felt a bit unlucky last night, but this morning I rather felt like I should take up gambling with all the luck I was having, not that I would, of course, but I just meant I did feel very lucky.” He was rambling, but he knew he had to say something quickly or else he would never have the courage to. “Did you really mean what you said this morning? About me knowing how much you… well, how you feel about me I suppose. Because if you meant that, Miss Baxter, truly, then I think I’m just about the luckiest man in the world.” He stopped walking then, and Miss Baxter stopped beside him.

She looked up at him again and took his hand in hers, any shyness in her eyes replaced by a certainty and confidence that was one of the things that Molesley loved most about her. “I did mean it, Mr. Molesley. You are the kindest man I have ever met, and I care for you very much. I have for quite some time.”

A brilliant smile spread across Molesley’s face. “You have?”

“I have,” Miss Baxter repeated, a grin spreading across her face to match his.

“Then I’m sure you know I feel just the same.”

Miss Baxter’s smile grew wider.

Molesley was immediately reminded of a different conversation he’d had on a walk with Miss Baxter a long time ago, a conversation he had often replayed in his head in the years since. “Do you remember, years ago, when we were in London for Lady Rose’s wedding, we were walking in the park and we saw Lady Rose and her fiancé arguing?”

Miss Baxter nodded curiously.

Molesely continued. “Well, you commented that you can never be safe until the ring’s on your finger or something like that, and then I asked you a question after that, do you remember what I said?”

Miss Baxter stared up at him much as she’d done on that summer day. “You asked if I wanted to be safe. And I said that I might.”

“And if I asked you again, Miss Baxter,” Molesley said earnestly, “would you want to be safe just now? I mean, well, would you… would you marry me?”

“Of course, I don’t need an answer right now,” Molesely added quickly. “It’s been quite an eventful few days, and you’ll need to catch your breath and think it over and-”

“Mr. Molesley,” Miss Baxter cut him off. “I don’t need to think anything over,” she said evenly. “Yes, yes, of _course_ , I’ll marry you. It would be the greatest honor in the world.”

“The honor is all mine, Miss Baxter, that such a caring and loyal and _lovely_ woman as you would agree to be my wife.” Molesley tossed any sense of propriety he had to the wind as he gathered his now fiancée into his arms.

He had hugged Miss Baxter numerous times over the years, hugs in response to little personal victories, hugs of comfort in dark times, hugs in greeting when he stayed away from the Abbey for too long. But this felt different. It felt deeper and more meaningful than any interaction he had ever had with another human being. Miss Baxter had curled her head into his chest, leaving the side of her head at just the right spot for him to press a kiss into her hair, which he did almost automatically.

Miss Baxter pulled back at that.

Molesley started to apologize but Miss Baxter was smiling.

“May I kiss you?” he asked instead, his voice tentative.

But Miss Baxter’s reply was more certain. “I think you probably should.”

And so he did.

The kiss was short and chaste, but he knew instantly the feeling of Miss Baxter’s lips against his was the most wonderful thing in the world, surpassing even serving his King and Queen, which had already been the highlight of his life.

As they broke apart, Miss Baxter took his hand once more to lead him in the direction of the village.

“You won’t mind moving to the village?” Molesley asked after a moment.

Miss Baxter shook her head. “Not a bit. The walk’s no trouble, and most of the staff don’t live in the house anymore anyway. And I have always loved your cottage. It’s just so cozy.”

“More cozy with two, I’d imagine,” Molesley replied before he could stop himself.

Miss Baxter swatted him on the arm but was unable to hide her laughter. “Mr. Molesley! No need to be impertinent.”

“Joseph,” he corrected blinking down at Miss Baxter. “I mean, if you’d like, when it’s just us.”

Miss Baxter beamed up at him and wrapped his hand in both of hers. “Joseph,” she repeated with a nod. “And I wouldn’t mind you calling me Phyllis, though not up at the Abbey. We don’t need to give Mr. Barrow any more fodder for his teasing.”

Molesley laughed. “I’ll be discrete, I promise, Phyllis.”

Just the word brought a small smile to his fiancée’s lips.

“Phyllis Molesley,” he tried out to feel how the words felt in his mouth. He’d thought them together certainly, but never had he spoken them out loud. “I think I like the sound of that. What do you think, M- Phyllis?”

Phyllis stifled a laugh at his almost mistake before squeezing his hand tightly. “I think I like that very much, Joseph. Very much indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Come share movie thoughts and talk about Baxley with me on tumblr: @parksanddownton603


End file.
